Holy Water
by lacksubstance
Summary: Some of the Glee Club decide it would be a great idea if all the couples go to the haunted acres in Lima, but when Santana is the only one without a date, she calls the person she knows who isn't afraid. Seasons Greetings saga: Halloween One shot!


**Title: Holy Water**

**Author: lacksubstance**

**Pairing: Quinn/Santana – Quinntana**

**Summary: When some of the Glee Club decide it'd be a great idea if all the couples go to the haunted acres in Lima, but when Santana is the only one without a date, she calls the person she knows who isn't afraid.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or show, just the writing and possibly the idea.**

Halloween is around the corner and all the Glee Club seemed to think it'd be a good idea to go to the local haunted acres, which basically is just a smaller version of Halloween Horror Nights and when we say smaller—we mean microscopic. Sure it's well put together for such a small town production, but something about it never interest Santana, so she wasn't sure why she was going.

She hated Halloween. She hated going out and seeing people dressed in creepy eerie shit that just made her skin crawl, but nobody knew this. She still had a reputation to uphold about not being afraid of anything; however when she entered the establishment, she couldn't help, but scan the area and see several people being chased by oversized clowns and zombies. It sent a shiver down her spine to say the least, but she wanted to see what the fuss was all about.

As she watched a poor couple get chased by a maniac with an unchained chainsaw she crossed her arms protectively around her body, when she felt someone tap her shoulder, causing her to jump a little and turn. Instantly she tried to cover up her slight scare, but it was impossible when it came to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Quinn stated, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She wore a crochet beanie, with a jacket holding close to her body. Santana really would be lying if she didn't think she looked beautiful under the moonlight, that's why she never bothered complimenting her.

"You didn't," Santana fibbed, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably, trying desperately to hide any signs, but Quinn just nodded slowly.

"So you invited me here—why?" Quinn asked with a smile, as the rest of the group that consisted of Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine. The rest of the group had something else to do, which Santana found slightly unfortunate, just as long as she didn't have to be around Rachel she was fine.

"Where's Puck and Brittany?" Blaine asked as he approached them, forcing Santana and Quinn to exchange looks, then look back at the group.

"Britt's babysitting with Artie," Santana commented as Quinn looked down for a moment, making slight gagging noises, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana, who just smirked at the childish antic.

"Puck's at Shelby's," Quinn tells them, only to have Rachel's eyes widen in horror as Santana scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Ew," she added as Quinn nodded in agreement, ignoring the looks that they were receiving at the information they each shared.

"Anyway! I think we should all pair up as couples, of course Finn and I," Rachel changed the subject, clapping her hands to get their attention, which was really just obnoxious and as much as Santana wanted to send a snappy insult her way, Quinn poked her side, forcing her to look her way to see her using her hands to mock the tiny brunette, which Santana snickered at.

"As for Santana and Quinn, you two are single, so I guess you'll have to pair up," she shrugs giving them almost sympathetic looks—almost. Santana didn't want it though; she knew it wasn't genuine anyway.

"Thank you for the reminder that my love life is shit Yentl," Santana hisses, as Quinn nods in agreement, but places her hand on the small of her back, rubbing it gently to get her to relax, which just worked enough since Santana took a deep breath and was suddenly fine.

Rachel bowed her head awkwardly, hiding the fact that she doesn't want to keep eye contact with the young Latina. Can you blame her though? Santana Lopez is rather intimidating.

"Santana, can you just spend one day without insulting Rachel?" Finn turns into protective boyfriend mode and Rachel immediately lights up at the sight of it only to have Santana just shake her head.

"No offense Finn, but you're not Captain America or Superman, so if you want to protect your girlfriend make sure she keeps her snide comments to herself," Santana fired back, walking up to him, not even the least bit fearful of his and her height ratio. Quinn grasped her wrist softly to pull her back, forcing her to turn around and look her in the eyes. She gave her the look—that look that told her neither of them were worth the fight and that she needed to calm down—and she did.

The surrounding four took in this minor interaction with disbelief, but didn't think much of it and instead just decided they'd all walk off and do their own thing, leaving Quinn and Santana at the entrance. Santana sighed heavily, before taking small strides across the dirt as Quinn followed closely.

"So why did you invite me again?" She asked, striking up a conversation with her friend, who just shrugged uncomfortably, while paying attention to her surroundings.

"I—uh—I knew you liked this stuff, and I had no one to go with," Santana stammered as Quinn's head dropped slightly to the ground, just as a man with a chainsaw came running up to them on Santana's side, forcing her to let out a slight scream and lean closer to Quinn, who grasped her with a laugh. The guy ran off and Santana immediately noticed Quinn's arm around her waist, only to have them pull away quickly and continue walking.

"You really hate this kind of thing, don't you?" She challenges to the Latina, catching her off guard. Santana blows it off and stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets.

"No I can totally handle a couple of chainsaw men and zombies, and—overweight clowns," she gulps silently as she got to the last group of creatures, making the blonde smirk and eye her curiously. "Okay I hate them. You're right—they scare the shit out of me, okay? Just stop with the eyes," Santana confesses, forcing Quinn to laugh loudly. She wasn't sure how she managed that, but she wasn't upset nor bothered by the confession.

"You showed up because you had nothing better to do," she concluded as they got to the line to one of the haunted houses, as Santana eyed her, wanting to blow it off, but she knew she couldn't get away with it when it came to Quinn—she knew her inside and out.

"I'm sure I could've found something, but I wanted to see the fuss about this place, and—I wanted to spend time with you," she mumbled, rendering Quinn sort of speechless. Quinn stared at her in awe and as if feeling eyes on her, Santana looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes. "What?"

Quinn shook her head contently. "It's just I've never heard you be so honest," she tells her softly, triggering something in Santana to bring up her tough exterior, so instead of smiling at the comment she closed off like she normally does.

As they entered the house, Santana went in front to show she could totally handle a couple of people dressed in very convincing makeup. Quinn knew she was just trying to be tough, so she just smirked to herself and anticipated the first person to pop out to scare the shit out of them. They walked through a few cut up garbage bags and Santana turned to see Quinn—well barely because it was absolutely pitch black.

"This isn't so bad," she whispered to her and as soon as those words escaped her lips someone popped up and slammed on something next to her, causing her to jump halfway out of her skin. She backed up subconsciously as someone popped out behind her and grabbed her shoulders, causing Santana to freak out again and start walking faster, as Quinn followed in suit.

"Shit!" Quinn heard further in front of her and she couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. She knew it was Santana—it was absolutely evident and she almost felt bad that she was putting up with so much "fear" just to spend time with her, even though she didn't ask her to go. Still nevertheless, she ran up to where Santana would be and as soon as she approached her someone covered in blood walked out, holding an arm with flesh, to create the illusion it was eating the limb. They began to approach the Latina and Quinn laced her fingers with Santana, who tensed up at the contact, thinking she was one of the "freak shows", but when she felt the tender touch—she knew it was Quinn.

Finally exiting out of the house, Santana and Quinn didn't even notice they were still holding hands. "That is going to give me nightmares," she grumbled, before making eye contact with Quinn. "So where to next?" She shook off her bit of terror, before Quinn pointed towards a haunted hayride. Santana didn't really think much of it, so she shrugged and decided; why not?

When they sat down in the hayride, they spotted Mike and Tina, walking out behind Rachel and Finn, and instantly the couple spotted the girls.

"How's it going guys?" Tina asked as they were getting ready to head off.

"We're doing okay," Quinn told the other girl with a warm smile, before Tina nodded and told her that they'd probably get a call soon about meeting up later, which they just nodded as they were being wheeled off.

Heading through the fake town, Santana was scooted as close to Quinn as possible. She honestly never thought she'd see the day where she'd be coming to Quinn for protection. "So have you been on something like this?" Santana asked hesitantly, getting Quinn to turn her head.

"No, why are you scared still?" Quinn asked in somewhat of a joking tone. She just couldn't believe Santana was so afraid of this. She's not scared of anything, but when she sees scary movies and fake blood and hanging flesh, suddenly she's terrified.

Santana blinked, then shook it off. "No…please, I'm use to this shit now. I can handle this," she says, just as a skeleton drops from the top, causing her and Quinn to scream, but Quinn laughed as Santana placed her hand over her heart, trying desperately to have it calm down.

Quinn continued to laugh absently, that she didn't notice Santana staring at her with, what seemed like adoration in her eyes. Something about Quinn—her smile, her laugh, her contentment; whatever it was, she's finding herself rather smitten with her.

The tractor suddenly comes to a halt and the man driving it turns around with a menacing look Santana assumed was for affect and not because he naturally looked like a pedophile and a serial killer all rolled into one. "This is your stop ladies and I promise you, you won't be getting out," he warns them in an eerie, dark tone, before laughing devilishly as they hop off the hay and begin walking.

Santana watches the tractor ride off and Santana begins to feel tense, until she feels Quinn's hand in hers, which instantly relaxed her. "C'mon, just follow the arrows," she tells the Latina, before shuffling her feet through the dark town. As they walk through they see some fake dummies, covered—if not drenched in blood and some people looking like they were trying to kill a passer.

"Still not sure why you'd like this stuff, I mean we just saw a fake mutilation," Santana commented pointing behind them to the scene that just played out.

Quinn just shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just like getting scared. Makes me feel human sometimes," she exclaims as a zombie pops up and starts limping towards them with flesh hanging out of his mouth. Santana looks at him for a moment, before slowly backing away and pulling Quinn with her.

"I feel like if they get too close, I'm going to like punch them or something. I know they're here to scare the shit out of us, so I don't want to hurt them, but they best respect my boundaries," she tells the blonde, who just giggles at the final words—it was her "all Lima Heights" attitude and she couldn't deny she loved that tone for some strange reason.

"Well at least the blood would be real," Quinn replied, forcing Santana to laugh in agreement. As they turned the corner, they continued to talk a little bit, trying their best to dodge any other citizens of their town dressed in rags and costume makeup, as Santana tried her best not to let her boundaries be tested.

Quinn and Santana finally walk out of the fake town and at the end Santana nearly had a heart attack because someone literally pushed her boundaries, but Quinn just pulled her out of the gate and shut it behind them. It was evident that Santana was having what looked like a panic attack, and she's asked her a few times if she wanted to call it a night and they could just go to a non creepy movie or something, but Santana refused. She continued to press that Quinn loved this stuff and if she loved it, then she was going to put up with it, even if it was going to kill her.

By this time, Quinn got the phone call from Tina, telling them that they were going to get something to eat and if they wanted to meet them by the food area they could.

"Will it be a zombie, overweight clown, and Crypt Keeper free zone?" Quinn asked through the receiver, eyeing Santana before she gave her a small smile. "Okay great, we'll see you in a little bit," she hangs up and they begin walking towards the food area in silence, just enjoying each other's company. To be honest, they knew this night was going to be full of screaming and laughter and fun for them, but what neither girl knew was what the rest of the night will entail, but they decided to just go with the flow and see where the rest of the night takes them.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Two more haunted houses, and twenty heart attacks later, Santana was pretty sure they went through everything. She had to admit, aside from the fact that she nearly died a few times—she had a lot of fun because it was with Quinn and it made her happy.

As they neared the parking lot, they noticed Finn and Blaine trying to console their respective partners. Rachel was shaking in absolute fear and Kurt was letting out freakishly loud sobs. As they watched this, Tina and Mike walked alongside the two girls and watched the scene before them in confusion.

"You want to know the weird part of this whole thing? It was Rachel's idea to go to this," Mike commented as he folded his arms across his chest, continuing to observe the scene.

"How did you guys do?" Tina asked, looking at the girls, who shared a glance at one another, before smiling warmly at each other.

"We were fine. Got a little scared here and there, but to be expected, right?" Quinn answered for them, knowing that Santana didn't want her possibly damaging her reputation, which Quinn wouldn't ever do again—the boob job thing everyone was bound to find out about eventually.

"That's good, well we better get going and help these two home. It was awesome that you guys came, really," Tina added sincerely, looking at them both, before offering them hugs as Mike did the same. Santana knew she was hesitant to give her one, but when she wrapped her arms around her she knew Tina couldn't be happier.

The two of them watched them walk over to the remaining four and help them take their partners to their cars, and all Santana could do was laugh at the site. She was terrified in that place, but she definitely was far from terrified enough to break into hysterical sobs. She was glad about that too, especially when Quinn was there.

"Want me to take you home?" Santana finally asked her, and she nodded as they began walking to her car. They were still in silence, but they didn't seem to mind the quiet because it was comforting. It was a lot better than shrill screams and running away.

They got into the car and turned the heat on—they knew that snow was coming early this year and Santana hated that, but Quinn loved the cold. She loved being able to play around in the white wonderland—sometimes it'd make her feel like a child again and she missed that.

As they drove it remained silent and the darkness only seemed to thicken over the time they were gone and it made Santana feel uneasy. She was just thankful for the streetlights illuminating the street. She turned her head slightly to glance over at Quinn, who was looking out the passenger window and Santana couldn't help, but think how beautiful and serene she looked.

It was simple, really. Quinn made things simple. She made her feel more at ease, she calmed her down at her worst, and she always seemed to have this hold on her in different ways. They were friends and even when they acted like they hated one another, they always had each other's back for whatever reason. She always held Quinn in a special place in heart, especially when she got pregnant and showed that vulnerable side of herself. And when her mom showed up at the choir competition—the day Quinn gave birth, she held deep concern. She just remembered not wanting to leave Quinn's side, when she saw the utter shock and confusion on the blonde. She could call it protectiveness, knowing it got deeper when Judy took the unnecessary step in kicking her daughter out—she didn't want anyone else hurting her like that again.

Santana pulled up to her house and Quinn took a moment to take in the fact that they were in front of her residence, then turned around to face Santana and smile at her. "Thank you for taking me home," she told her, unbuckling her seat belt and slowly opening the door. Santana watched her the entire time as she shut the door, before turning around and waving at the Latina who returned it, before driving off.

Not too long after, Santana got home and pulled her car into the garage, and got out. Her parents were out with some friends and she figured they wouldn't be home anytime soon—these specific friends liked to drink and have fun, so she knew it'd be awhile. So she made her way upstairs and changed into something comfortable, and just as she was about to get into bed, she heard a knock at the door.

With confusion written on her face, she walked downstairs and opened the door to come face to face with Quinn, still dressed in the same clothes she wore to the Haunted Acres. She offered Santana a smile, before she spoke.

"As I started walking up the driveway, I started thinking about if you were going to be okay tonight, knowing that tonight freaked you out so much," she explained, making Santana look down in slight embarrassment, but she couldn't contain the smile and blush that formed across her face.

"It could've been worse, but I imagine this isn't the only reason why you're here," Santana stated, leaning against the door frame, crossing her arms with a challenging smirk. Quinn looked down for a moment, then nodded slightly.

She finally looked up into Santana's eyes and she could swear she saw what she wanted to see—lust, possibly love in the future; who knows. She took the step forward and placed her hand upon Santana's cheek, stroking her fingertips over in gently, before leaning in slowly and placing a soft yet tender kiss on her lips. Santana was a little surprised by her actions and if she wasn't leaning against the door frame she'd imagine she would've fallen against it and ruined the moment. She quickly responded back, not wanting Quinn to think she didn't want it—she did; she wanted it bad.

They pulled away and both licked their lips subconsciously, getting just a little bit of a taste of each other's lip gloss. "I'd like you to stay," Santana told her softly, pulling her closer by the waist. Quinn allowed this with a growing smile, pulling her arms around her neck and leaning back in for another kiss, which Santana didn't mind one bit.

"As long as you have holy water with you, so you can get the monsters out of my closet and under my bed," Santana added jokingly, making Quinn laugh into her lips and nod, holding a water bottle up—somehow she just knew Santana enough to expect her to say something like this. And just like that they went inside, and Quinn opened the water and sprinkled it in different parts of her room, making Santana laugh and shake her head at her antics. After that was done, Santana grabbed Quinn by the waist again and tugged her into her bed holding her close to her, placing kisses on her lips every now and then, until sleep consumed them—nightmare free.

* * *

><p><em>So with Halloween coming up, I decided to do a little one shot and I knew I didn't want to do a Halloween Party one just because I know it's expected. I wasn't in the mood to write something smutty anyway, so I hope this was good enough and to your likings :). Review and let me know what you think and Tumblr link is in the profile if you want to follow it or what not. Later everyone and have a Happy Halloween on Monday! :D<em>


End file.
